Power is Strongest Together
by Jessicup711
Summary: two 13 year old girls, one 12 year old girl, and one 8 year old girl fangpyre make a unique family don't they. Join Lillian, Kiara, Jessie, and Fuchsia on crazy adventures and normally life, though the ninja in and every thing they've every done is put to the test.
1. Characters

Characters:

Lillian-keeper of plants and animals, werewolf's too

Kiara-keeper of transformation, mainly werewolf

Jessie-keeper of life and medical, adoptive mother of Fuchsia

Fuchsia-Fangpyre, helper of life and medical


	2. Chapter 1

_Italics mean thinking or in head. Star means actions_

**Chapter 1**

**_Jessie's POV_**

**Me: **FUCHSIA QUIT PULLING ON KIARA'S HAIR AND HELP ME MAKE DINNER! _Oh the life I have. I am Jessie, i live with my best friends Kiara and Lillian and i guess technically my daughter, but more of a friend, Fuchsia. She is a Fang-pier._

**Fuchsia: ***sigh* yes ma'am *starts to walk to the kitchen* wait can i spare with Lillian instead

**Me:**No, you spent your free time pulling on Kiara's hair. Now Kiara needs to train with Lillian.

**Fuchsia: ***sigh* yes ma'am

* * *

(outside with the training equipment)

**Lillian:** take that

**Kiara:** hey, that's not fair

**Lillian:** do you think a real opponent would be fair

**Kiara**: your right, but this time i'm taking you down

**Lillian:** oh, your on

* * *

(at the dinner table)

**Me:** Dinner's done

**Lillian:** Great i'm hungry

**Fuchsia:** that doesn't surprise me, by the looks of it it looks like you were sparing really hard.

**Kiara:** dinner looks good, but is it edible

**Me:** you really think i would poison you"

**Kiara:** you didn't here this from me, but rumor has it one of the ninja makes poisonous food.

**Fuchsia:** really, can you pass the salt

**Me:** as long as I've known you you have never wanted salt on anything.

**Fuchsia**: i heard it helps you grow big and strong

**Me:** Fuchsia sweetie i think what your thinking about is milk

**Fuchsia:** oh, can i have some milk then.

**Me:** fuchsia why do you want to grow big and strong all of the sudden

**Fuchsia:** well at school, everyone calls me names like weakling and sprout

**Me:** why would they call you that

**Fuchsia:** maybe because i am one

**Lillian:** why would you be a sprout, I'm guessing your taller than most serpentine your age

**Fuchsia:** i guess they are thinking people height, I'm the smallest one in the classroom.

**_Kiara's POV_**

**Me:** You thought salt helps you grow big and strong *starts laughing*

**Jessie:** She made a mistake, Kiara.

**Fuchsia:** Learn to behave that way from the big bad wolf

**Me:** Leave my father out of this *growls at Fuchsia*

**Lillian:** Zip it you two!

**Me:** She started it *points to Fuchsia*

**Fuchsia:** I started it!?

**Jessie:** Fuchsia be quite or you'll be grounded again! And I'll call your Dad, Kiara.

**Me:** *Sigh* Ok

**Fuchsia:***Sigh* Fine

**Jessie:** Good, now Kiara eat your dinner.

**Me:** *Sniffs it* I guess it smiles OK to eat. *Takes bit out of it* IT'S AS GOOD DEER! *Eats it as fast as can*

**Lillian:** I think I lost my appetite

**Me:** Well what did you think wolves eat?

**Fuchsia:** Do you wanta hear what I have to say?

**Me:** *Growls at her again*

**Jessie:** If you want to you can finish your training now.

**Me:** Ok, you're going down Lillian.

**Lillian:** You're wolf skills are no match for my skills


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Lillian's POV**_

(outside with training stuff)

**Kaira:** Yeah right

**Me:** I have an idea. We fight each other using our best weapons and we see who wins

**Kaira:** I like those odds *grabs a sword*

**Me:** I'll get my bow and arrows *walks over to the weapon wall*

**Jessi:** On you mark... get set... fight...

**Fuchsia:** Can I do that next?

**Jessi:** Maybe, after you help with the dishes

**Fuchsia:** Fine

**Me:** *shoots arrow at Kaira* Like I said I will be using my best weapon

**Kaira:** YOU ALMOST TOOK OFF MY HEAD!

**Me:** I told you we were using our BEST weapons and min is a bow and arrow

**Kaira:** You didn't tell me those things had sharp points that could take off heads!

**Me:** During a battle would you ask for a time out to say 'Just to warn you this is a shap weapon' now would you

**Kaira:** I guess your right about that

**Me:** Of course I am! Oh by the way.. tah tah

**Kaira:** Huh?

**Me:** *Grabs a hanging tree branch right before getting hit by Kaira's sword*

**Kaira:** Again that as is not fair! I have an idea though *evil grin and runs up to the tree* You can come down from the tree or I chop it down!

**Me:** You wouldn't dare!

**Kaira:** Alright y *starts to cut tree then looks up* Where did you go?

**Me:** *Shoots arrow at Kaira again*

**Kaira:** Stop doing that! *turns around to see I am gone*

**Me:** (in disguised voice) : 'Ello again!

**Kaira:** *Turns around but is hesitant on using her weapon*

**Me:** *Spin kicks Kaira down and grabs her weapon* I win

**Kaira:** How?

Me: It's a secret that I would only tell you if we were to train/fight with the ninja which would never happen

**Kaira:** True and sorry about you tree

**Me:** That's OK I can fix it right up *walks over to tree and heels it*

_**Jessie's POV**_

**Fuchsia:** can in please spare now

**Me:** fine, but no going against Lillian

**Fuchsia**: why not

**Me:** she has more training than you, and she could have hurt Kiara really bad.

**Fuchsia:** fine. *turns to Kiara* can i spare against you

**Kiara:** sure thing sprout

**Fuchsia:** HEY, I AM NOT A SPROUT *starts to attack Kiara with a battle ax*

**Me:** KIARA ADRIAN SAKURA STOP THIS INSTANCE!

**Fuchsia:** *drops battle ax right next to Kiara's head* but she called me a sprout

**Me:** doesnt mater go to your room right now we will talk about this later and Kiara extra ALONE training for you for name calling,

**Kiara:** but, but

**Me:** nope, no but's except yours working on the training course

**Kiara:** fine *sigh* *walks to dummy*

**Lillian:** how come we never see you on the training course

**Kiara:** yah, you are always ordering us around on the training course why not try it your self

**Me:** okay *goes through the training course in less than 5 seconds* there you happy

**Kiara and Lillian:** how

**Me:** what Lillian said i would only tell you if we were training/fighting with ninja

**Lillian:** the day someone used my word against me, i never thought it would be Jessie

**Me:** i have to go check on Fuchsia *walks inside and goes to Fuchsia's room to find Fuchsia sitting on her bed* Fuchsia

**Fuchsia:** *quickly stands up* i'm sorry for attacking Kiara my anger got the best of me again.

**Me:** well lucky for all of us she wasn't injured as her you, you are going to start your first day of REAL training tomorrow

**Fuchsia:** *gasp* really i'm going to be training like Lillian and Kiara

**Me:** remember you cant give up, NO MATTER how hard it is. Keep that in mind, your going to need that someday.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Kiara's POV**_

**Me:**_ I hated how Lillian trains, so different from the way father thought me. He told me She could at least tell me how sharp the arrows were._

**Lillian:** Wow, I never thought Jessie could do something like that.

**Me:** Me too, she's as good as father

**Lillian:** That wolf guy?

**Me:** Yah, he's the Alpha male in my pack.

**Lillian:** You know I have never seen you in your true form.

**Me:** My father told me to take great caution when I am away from home.

**Lillian:** Ok? You wanta do some more training?

**Me:** Nah, I wanta wait till Fuchsia comes._This is going to great, I can fight her_ _without getting in trouble at last_

_**Lillian's POV**_

**Me:** Alright in that case I am going to the library.

**Kaira:** Are you sure I mean it is almost dark out.

**Me:** Yeah I am sure I will be down and back I just want to get a few more books to read

**Kaira:** Hurry back before Jessie notices that you went alone

**Me:** "Alrighty"

**Me:** *I walk to the librabray and get some books* _that's not the real reason I went. I had a weird dream and I don't know if the others had it but they were there_ *I start walking back when I hear voices*

?: Thissss plan hassss to work

?: SSSkalessssssss told me before he left they were going underground to Ninjago cccccity.

**Me (under my breath):** "serepentine"

?: Did you hear that?

?: Yessss

**Me:** *I start to run but trip over something* I'm dead meat

**Snappa:** What a niccce ssssurprissssssse

**Me:** I will and can fight you and I am pretty handy with a bow and arrows

**Mezmo:** That won't be nessssicary how much of that conversation did you hear

**Me:** All of it from the point 'this plan better work until now

**Snappa:** I am guessing you know the plan though

**Me:** Yep and also *I jump to my feet and pull out an arrow and my bow* I hope you guys don't need to use your legs or arms for the next couple of weeks

**Snappa:** Attack!

**Me:***I shoot arrows at the 2 snakes and then jump on the tree that I had pop up. Then jumping down I start to run toward the house when I bump into somebody. 5 somebodies*

**Me:** "I am so sorry I am running late on my way home"

**Person 1:** That's OK.

**Person 2**: Do you know where this address is? *He hands me a paper*

**Me:** Oh yeah just follow the violets down that away until you reach the giant billboard map *I grab my bag or aleast what I think is my bag*

**Person 3:** Thank you

**Me:** No problem *I stand up and see the 5 run down the sidewalk and then remember I have to get home*


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Jessi's POV**_

**Me:** *i walked out of Fuchsia's room and into the backyard* Kiara do you know where Lillian is?

**Kiara:** nope, why would i know were she is

**Me:** kiara, kiara i have known you long enough to know that you lying *i said staring into her eyes*

**Kiara:** stop staring at me

**Me:** she's at the library isnt she

**Kiara:** wait how did you know she's there

**Me:** first off the library is her favorite place, second i see it in your eyes

**Kiara:** why did you have to learn to read secrets through my eyes

**Me:** i'm going to go get Lillian _i didnt actual want to get Lillian i had a strange dream and i think Lillian had it to. I saw it in her eyes. I arrived at the library. I saw Lillian leaving and saw serpentine in her eyes_ Lillian what happened

**Lillian:** oh why am i hear

**Me: **i know you are talking about the dream, i meant about serpentine

**Lillian:** what oh yah i sorta encountered bad serpentine.

**Me:** we can talk about this back home, safe.

_**Kiara's POV**_

**Me:**_Wait did they have a strange dream too, I may not remember it to well but I still remember it_

**Fushsia:** *Comes out of house* Hey wolfy

**Me:** Don't call me wolfy! You can say wolf but not wolfy!

**Fuchsia:** Why not, wolfy? *Smirks*

**Me:** *Growls and jumps on Fuchsia, penning her to a wall* YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ME WHEN I'M MAD! *Hears wolf howls*

**Fuchsia:** Who's that?

**Me:** My cousin_ Ok great, like Fuchsia wasn't plenty already._

**Kopa:** Hey cousin

**Me:** *Lets go of Fuchsia* What are you doing here? _Even in his human form her still looks like himself_

**Kopa:** Though I would see the alpha female of the future

**Me:** "Well you have seen me so go back to where you came from"

**Kopa:** Make me *Smirks*

*Jessie and Lillian come back*

**Lillian:** Who's that?

**Me:** My cousin, Kopa

**Kopa:** Hey you're those humans I have never herd about

**Me:** *Rolls eyes*_ I wonder if I knock him out when he comes to will he be dummer that before?_


End file.
